1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a stacking connector system carrying out connections of n-to-n terminals, and in particular, to a connector system having a connect function with respect to a flexible printed circuit board as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, stacking connectors which are capable of connecting n-to-n terminals have been used for a connection of an electronic device, and it is possible to further provide a connect function with respect to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) to these connectors.
In Patent Document 1 (Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-17971), there is provided a connector which is capable of carrying out a connection to a printed circuit board, and a connection to a flexible printed circuit board simultaneously. Namely, here, an electrical connection is realized by providing the a flexible printed circuit board between the connecting side faces of the PCB connector.
However, in the conventional art in the Patent Document 1, because an electrical connection to the flexible printed circuit board is realized by providing the flexible printed circuit board between the connecting side faces of the PCB connector, only one to three terminals can be provided to the flexible printed circuit board, and there is the problem that it is impossible to carry out connections to a full-scale flexible printed circuit board of 8-bit, 16-bit, or the like.